The Missing Nights
by pororo90
Summary: Sebenarnya ada apa di malam dimana Hinata menghilang? Kenapa Sasuke ada di kamar Hinata dan berbuat yang iya-iya meski tahu di dalam rumah itu seluruh Hyuuga sedang berkumpul?/Kau sungguh memukau/Berani benar kau menunjukkan tengkukmu kepada Sabaku sialan itu!/SasuHinaGaara/mind to RnR?/twoshoot/last chap is update!
1. Chapter 1

_**Jika kebohongan ini bisa mengikatmu selamanya. Maka aku akan memusnakan semua kenyataan yang ada.**_

_**-kegelapan kepada cahaya-**_

.

Ketika perang besar berakhir. Ada beberapa permasalahan yang justru di mulai. Kisah cinta misalnya.

.

Kisah cintaku yang mendadak menjadi luar biasa menyedot perhatian. Membuat aku yang terlupakan menjadi sorotan. Errr.. Jujur saja aku tidak terbiasa. Hyuuga Hinata adalah bayangan. Aku selalu percaya akan hal itu. Hingga semua berubah karena hal kecil. Aku bukan lagi ratu yang terlupakan.

.

Sakura mulai membuka mata dan memiliki kerelaan hati untuk keluar dari bayangan pesona sang Uchiha tunggal. Tentu saja semua tak seindah cerita film di mana aku menjadi peran utama dan dia hanya _sidekick_.

.

Nyatanya akulah _sidekick_ itu. Peran pembantu dalam sebuah cerita epic di mana orang yang tak mengenal putus asa akan mendapatkan hasil yang luar biasa bagus. Dan menjadi _hero_ untuk semuanya.

.

Aku, Hyuuga Hinata masihlah _sidekick_ dalam _history_. Bahkan jika Neji si kakak sepupu kebanggaan Klan ku sudah meninggal dunia atas nama pegorbanan sebagai seorang ksatria. Hanabi akan menggantikanku sebagai _Heiress_ dalam waktu dekat. Yah tentu saja dengan sikapnya yang lurus dan tidak mudah memberikan hati akan menambah nilai plus saat rapat dewan nanti. Dingin dan bermental baja, serta punya fokus terhadap masa depan Klan. _Yang terdengar sama sekali bukan aku._

_._

Bagaimana mungkin jika pemeran utama pria akan tertarik pada _eye candy_ semacam aku? Tentulah Sakura dan Naruto telah berbahagia sekarang meninggalkan aku seperti pakaian habis pakai yang sudah lecek dan tidak berguna. Memangnya apa yang bisa kuharapkan dari cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan?

.

Memangnya aku harus seberani itu menyanyikan lagu roman picisan dengan lantang di depan acara pernikahan orang yang kukasihi?

.

Dengan lirik seperti_ 'aku bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadaku meski kau tak cinta/ beri sedikit waktu biar cinta mengalir karena terbiasa..'_

_._

Ya-ya Hyuuga Hinata tidak akan memilih opsi **kejam** semacam itu. Karena semakin banyak orang yang terluka akibat tindakan tidak masuk akal itu tentu aku juga akan menahan rasa sakit seumur hidup. Cukup dulu aku diasingkan oleh keluargaku sendiri. Tidak perlu semua orang menjauhiku karena kelemahan hatiku.

.

Berbicara kelemahan hati membuat kita jengah kan? Karea dikasihani itu terasa sangat menyebalkan.

Aku benci dikasihani. Lebih baik diabaikan daripada dikasihani. Karena dikasihani itu lebih rendah ketimbang diremehkan.

.

Aku menghela napas. Menatap undangan resepsi pernikahan para pahlawan desa, Naruto dan Sakura.

Menggigit bibir karena gemas dengan keadaanku yang tidak membaik bahkan setelah mengikhlaskannya, aku meraih kimono baru hadiah dari Kiba dan Shino. Warna putih dengan sulaman ungu bunga sakura lima kelopak yang memenuhi ujung lengan, lipatan leher dan juga ornamen bawah. Obi violet yang anggun menjadi pemanisnya.

Tapi aku butuh sesuatu yang berbeda.

.

Sesuatu yang bukan aku.

.

Jadi memutuskan menggunakan sebuah kimono _hitam_ dengan sulaman bunga lyly berwarna perak. Aku mungkin akan kelihatan **bukan** seperti Hyuuga dengan pakaian yang bertolak belakang dengan kebiasaan Klanku. _Anti maindstream_.

.

Katanya yang membedakan manusia hanyalah _mindset_ di kepala mereka. Tentu saja, pemikiran itu tidak datang dari kepala mungilku. Itu berasal dari buku hariannya Neji. Entah mengapa mungkin kejeniusan Neji agak menular padaku di saat genting seperti ini.

.

Aku tidak akan memukau semua mata dengan datang memamerkan gaun terbaik dan mengalahkan pesona ratu dalam pelaminannya Naruto. Tidak. Bukan kesan perebut atau apalah yang sekosa kata dengan itu. Aku ingin menampilkan kesan tangguh, elegan, berbeda dan yah... _Sedikit egois._

_._

Dan aku justru ingin tertawa menilik pemilihan frasa _sedikit egois_ yang kugunakan. Dalam bayanganku semua sikapku sekarang justru mengingatkanku pada seseorang _vilain_ yang menjadi awal sumber bencana bermula. Ya si Uchiha sialan itu.

.

Oh, aku baru saja mengumpat. Ampuni aku Kami-sama...

.

Uchiha itu menolak Sakura. Yang kali ini sungguh telak hingga si surai musim semi itu seolah tersadar dari tidur siangnya dam melihat cinta Naruto yang mendadak bersinar menerangi jiwanya dalam kegelapan.

.

Ya, Naruto akan sangat berbahagia jika mereka bersama. Dan aku bukan _vilain_ perempuan yang datang kepada mereka dan meminta Naruto memilihku. Aku Hyuuga, kami punya aturan khusus dengan tidak mengucapkan kata permohonan yang terdengar mengenaskan.

.

Harga diri. Meski aku sudah membuangnya ketika invasi pain. Sekarang harga dirilah yang membuatku tidak menangis dengan memeluk lututku di lantai.

.

Waktu mengubah segalanya.

Sudah saatnya aku jadi peran utama.

**.**

**.**

**The missing nights**

**(Malam yang Hilang)**

**.**

**(twooshot)**

**.**

**Original story by Poochan**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Typos, gaje, abal. MAINDSTREAM**

**SasuHinaGaa**

**Romance/Drama**

**Semi canon(?)/ Alternative Universe**

**Rate M**

**.**

**.**

**DLDR.**

**-First fragment -**

**"Malam Penagihan"**

.

_*Be nice. I'm just newbie.._

_If you statisfied just push the review.._

_Or you feel unstatisfied just tell me the review coloum too.. :)_

_I'll learning.._

.

.

.

_So.. enjoy (^_^)_

.

.

*****(i'm newbie)*****

.

.

Seluruh desa berbenah, tentu saja hajatan Naruto-Sakura adalah hajatan besar, merupakan even resmi desa atau bahkan seluruh negara Hi. Akan ada banyak delegasi dari desa lain yang diundang. Suna, Ra, Tsuci, Mizu dan juga yang lain pasti akan datang guna merayakan keberhasilan Naruto menggaet Sakura.

.

Haahhh..

Apakah aku baru saja terdengar mengeluh? Tentu saja. Cinta pertama selalu dikenang. Meski bagian itu pahit sekalipun.

.

Dan Hokage ke enam yang merupakan klan terakhir Hatake tampak berbincang santai dengan Mizukage-sama Mei Terumi terlibat _affair_ adalah rahasia umum. Mei Terumi-sama adalah wanita bebas. Begitu juga Hokage kami.

.

Aku menggelengkan kepala. Menyeret kimono hitam ini yang ternyata berat.

.

"Hyuuga?" suara selembut beledu memanggilku.

Aku nyaris tidak menoleh saat tepukan lembut di bahuku. Aku berbalik untuk melihat suara asing yang cukup mengesankan itu, meski aku merasa ia tak memanggilku.

.

Pria itu berdiri menjulang, dengan pakaian kebesarannya yang merah tua, dengan rambut yang tersisir rapi dan mata Jade yang kontras dengan lingkaran di sekitar matanya. Ya.. Juunchiriki Ichibi. Ralat mantan Juunchiriki Ichibi yang kini memandangku seolah olah aku ini gadis yang berbeda dari tiga hari lalu.

.

Apakah aku harus menjelaskan detailnya?

Jadi tiga hari lalu salah satu penginapan milik Hyuuga dipinjamkan kepada petinggi desa pasir itu dan kebetulan ayahku sedang mengurus upacara yang lebih penting. Jadi aku mewakili Hyuuga beramah-tamah untuknya.

.

Aku tahu apa yang ada di benak orang yang terkenal seperti dia. Aku memberinya senyum tulus. Aku membungkukkan badanku sedikit demi menjaga norma yang ditanamkan kepadaku.

"Ka-kazekage-sama.." gumamku

.

Dia menatapku dengan pandangan rumit, aku bisa melihat ia mengernyit dan membuka bibirnya yang biasanya terkatup rapi, "Kau tampak mengesankan." pandangannya terlihat hangat, meski ia memberikan senyum cangung yang terasa kaku. Dan aku menghargai perjuangannya berinteraksi.

.

Nada datar itu justru membuatku merona.

.

Dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyambutku. Dan aku bukan gadis dungu yang akan bertanya apa maksudnya, karena di tengah ruangan telah banyak orang berdansa.

.

Aku meraih jemarinya dengan hati-hati, dan ia tersenyum ketika tangan kami bertautan. Kami turun ke lantai dansa dan mengabaikan betapa merepotkannya kimono hitam dengan sulaman benang perak yang diberikan seseorang padaku.

.

"Kau tahu, Hyuuga. Kau tampak sangat mengagumkan dengan rambutmu yang digelung. Kau seperti seorang Daimyou perempuan yang tersesat di negri para ninja."

.

Aku sadar ia tak bermaksud menggombal tapi jantungku mendadak menggila hanya karena dia memujiku. Seorang Kazekage, yang dulunya mengerikan dan juga seorang adik ipar Nara baru saja memujiku. Apakah ini genjutsu?

.

Mataku memincing. Berusaha waspada.

.

"Ada apa?" Kazekage dari Suna yang tampan dan mendadak hangat seperti ini.

.

"A-apa i-ini sebuah ujian?" aku berbisik lirih

Dia tertawa, seorang Kazekage yang terkenal tanpa ekspresi itu tertawa. Aku yakin aku berada dalam genjutsu sekarang. Tawanya terdengar riang dan juga menyenangkan. Bukan seperti seseorang di luar sana.

.

Dia menatapku geli, "Kau berpikir apa?"

.

"A-ano, me-mereka melihatku terus. A-apa dandananku a-aneh?" Aku menggigit bibirku setelah kata memalukan itu keluar begitu saja.

.

Dia tertawa lagi, "Kau cantik, Hinata." ujarnya tulus.

Aku tahu wajahku panas sekarang, seorang Kazekage memujiku. Ya Tuhan...

.

Kami bergerak lembut dan hati-hati. Aku baru sadar jika matanya yang berwarna hijau benar-benar mengagumkan.

.

Dia tersenyum malu, sewarna dengan rambut crimsonnya yang tertimpa cahaya. Dan aku baru sadar jika dia hanya pria muda yang begitu imut. Ah.. Aku baru saja memujinya.

.

"Kau tidak keberatan aku bertanya?"

"Si-silakan Kazekage-sama..."

.

Dia mengangguk sebentar di sela gerakan dansa yang kami ikuti.

.

"Sebulan lalu, aku mengirimkan lamaran kepadamu. Tapi saat itu kami malah terkejut mendengar berita hilangnya dirimu."

.

Sial.

.

Satu orang lagi yang menjadi korban si sialan itu.

.

"Anehnya, kau seperti lenyap dari bumi. Malam itu bahkan seluruh shinobi dikerahkan. Malam ketika kau menghilang, bertepatan dengan gerhana bulan. Byakugan maupun semua mode yang kami gunakan untuk mencarimu tidak membuahkan hasik. Kami mengira kau diculik.."

.

Tanpa sadar akupun menahan napas ketika ia bercerita bagaimana kacaunya keadaan sewaktu aku dan dia menghilang.

.

"Tiga hari setelahnya, tepat saat bulan baru (ditandai dengan langit tanpa bulan) kau muncul dengan pakaian yang sama saat ini. Kau terlelap di sebuah padang rumput yang kau gunakan untuk berlatih. Dan kebetulan saja, aku berada di sana melihatmu tidur.."

.

Aku menggigit bibir bagian dalamku, berusaha untuk tidak mengatakan apapun yang terjadi.

.

"Akulah yang membawamu pulang.."

.

Itu baru kenyataan yang mengejutkan. Aku tak sadar saat mulutku terbuka hendak bertanya namun aku menutup mulutku rapat-rapat lagi. Ada baiknya jika rahasia itu menjadi milikku sendiri. Jadi kami berhenti berdansa, lalu menepi untuk meraih keheningan di tengah riuh pesta pernikahan Naruto.

.

"Hyuuga Hiashi sudah menyerah, dan begitu gembira melihatmu pulang. Dan kami mencapai kesepakatan.."

"Apa?!" aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku untuk tidak memekik. Lalu buru-buru membekap mulutku yang tidak tahu sopan santun.

.

Ia justru mengulurkan tangan, membelai pipiku lembut seolah pipiku akan retak dengan satu usapan kuat.

.

"Kau begitu cantik, dan akan menjadi bagian dari Suna." ujarnya dengan tatapan hangat yang penuh pemujaan.

.

Shock!

.

Aku butuh udara segar untuk ku hirup. "A-ano ku-kurasa aku butuh sendiri dulu."

"Akan kuantar. Kita butuh bicara banyak setelah ini."

Aku mengangguk setuju.

*****i'm newbie*****

...

...

"Sudah cukup bersenang-senangnya Hyuuga?"

.

Suara dinginnya menyapu tengkukku. Membuat bulu kudukku meremang. Dia hanya satu inci di belakangku aku dapat merasakan chakranya melingkupi tubuhku.

.

Aku menutup mulutku rapat-rapat mencoba berkonsentrasi untuk melindungi diriku sendiri. Tentu saja Uchiha begitu mengintimidasi dan mempesona dengan kekuatan yang begitu _irrasional_.

.

Percayalah, selain genjutsunya dia punya mulut yang bisa membuatmu gila dan menyerahkan segalanya. Permainan katanya akan membuatmu terjerat hidup-hidup dan berharap kau mati saja.

.

"Belum lupa perjanjiannya kan?"

.

Sudah kuduga mulutnya menjerat. Dan kata-katanya seperti kail yang sudah masuk ke mulutku. Dan aku ikan yang malang yang sedikit lagi menggelepar karena dipisahkan dari air.

.

"T-tapi-"

"Kau. Yang. Membuatku. Jadi. Jahat. _Sayang_." Dia menekan semua suku katanya tanpa memberiku mesempatan membela diri. Dia mengendus di belakang cuping telinga lalu turun ke bawah, ke leher, tengkuk dan bergerak ke samping dan menekan bibirnya di ujung pindakku.

.

"Lepas saja topeng inosen dari wajahmu. Aku tahu betapa binalnya kau diranjang!"

.

Sialan-sialan-sialan. Keparat kau Uchiha!

.

Ya Tuhan-Ya Tuhan.. dia menarik keliman kimonoku ke bawah memamerkan pundakku yang bersih tanpa noda. Kecuali kenyataan bahwa dia pernah menjamahnya.

.

"U-Uchiha-san.." Aku membuka suaraku yang baru saja menghilang. Jantungku menggila. Dia di belakang sana, dan aku merasa napas panasnya menerpa tengkukku terus-menerus.

.

"Kau bahkan tidak gagu ketika kau meneriakkan namaku." dia menjilat daun telingaku. Membuatku merinding disko.

.

"T-tapi U-Uchiha-san-"

.

Dia berhenti mengendus. Tangannya yang bebas memegang pundakku erat, lalu membaliknya dengan gerakan cepat dan kasar. Aku berhadapan muka dengannya.

.

Sial.

.

Kenyataan kami berada dalam kamarku di kediaman utama Hyuuga justru memperburuk perasaanku.

Ini mengerikan. Matanya memincing marah. Sama sekali tidak bagus.

.

"Seharusnya aku tak membuat kesalahan dengan mengabulkan permintaanmu." Uchiha Sasuke menggeram. "Uchiha-san katamu?. Tidak ingat kau sudah sebulan ini menjadi Uchiha juga?"

.

Aku menggigit pipi bagian dalamku. Ingin berteriak dan menjambak rambutnya yang menantang mata.

Sialan. Sialan.

.

Dia menarik keras obi yang kukenakan. Menimbulkan bunyi berdesir yang berisik, serta merta melonggarnya kimono sutra hitam yang diberikannya sebagai baju pernikahanku.

.

"Berani betul kau memperlihatkan tengkuk indahmu kepada Sabaku sialan itu!"

.

Bagus Hinata, kau membuat pejantanmu didera cemburu.

.

Aku menggigit bibirku, berusaha untuk tidak mengumpat, memaki atau membuatnya terpancing amarah dan melepaskan genjutsunya.

.

"A-ano Sa-sasuke-kun.."

"Apa?!" Dia menggeram. Menatapku seolah aku adalah target buruan yang akan segera dilenyapkan.

.

"M-Maaf.." Aku menundukkan kepala. Tanganku meremas tepian kimono dileherku dan di pinggangg, menahan benda sialan itu tidak jatuh dan ia menerkamku dengan buas. Aku tahu bagaimana ia menjadi sangat jahat jika aku berani mengumpankan tubuhku yang telanjang. Percayalah!

.

"Ck..ck.." Dia berdecak. "Perlukah kau ingatkan tentang janjimu Hinata?" Ia menarik hiasan rambut yang membuat sanggulku terlepas dan rambutku jatuh dengan mudahnya, seperti keberanianku yang mendadak rontok jika berkaitan dengan Uchiha yang satu ini.

.

"Itu.. itu-"suaraku mencicit.

.

flash back.

.

.

Kepalaku pusing. Rasanya menyakitkan, dan sesuatu bergolak di perutku, aku terbangun dan rasa panik menyergapku ketika aku menyadari jikalau cat kamarku bukan berwarna lavender. Kamar yang kutempati sekarang bukan kamarku tentu saja, kenyataan itu menghantam kepalaku dan menyebabkan sakitnya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Aku merangkak dari futon dan mendapati pandanganku berkunang-kunang. Bahkan seluruh tubuhku remuk. Aku berjanji tidak akan ikut-ikutan menenggak sake jika efeknya akan menyakitkan begini.

Mataku melihat ruangan lain dan merasa yakin jika ruangan itu merupakan kamar mandi. Ada bau sabun yang menyegarkan di sana. Aku mulai berdiri dan menyadari jika selangkanganku nyeri setengah mati. Aku nyaris mengumpat ketika menyadari jika di atas futon ada bercak merah.

Sialan!

Apa yang telah kulakukan semalam?!

Kepalaku makin berdentam. Dan aku tidak bisa lagi menahan gejolak dalam perutku yang kini telah naik ke tenggorokan bersiap untuk dikeluarkan. Mengabaikan rasa remuk di sekujur tubuhku dan nyeri menyiksa di selangkanganku, aku berdiri terhuyung-huyung ke kamar yang kuasumsikan sebagai kamar mandi-yang ternyata tepat.

"Hueeekkk.."

Aku muntah. Dan Ya Tuhaaannn.. baunya sungguh mengerikan. Aku berjanji. Ini terakhir kalinya aku mabuk. Dan gejolak itu timbul lagi, kali ini lebih dasyat.

"Hu-hueeekkkhhh!"

Sudah keluar, selain rasa lega di perutku, aku menyadari jika mukaku berantakan, Pakaianku juga sama mengenaskannya dengan keadaanku. Dan sejak kapan ruam-ruam merah menjalar di leher, tulang selangka dan di dadaku? Dua buah lagi yang aku pahami sebagai kissmark itu membekas diatas payudaraku yang tidak terlindungi bra. Aku menatap horror ke cermin.

Suara derap langkah masuk, aku tidak bisa membaca kecepatannya dengan kepala yang serasa kejatuhan batu. Kepalaku sakit, dan tubuh bagian bawahku ngilu.

"Apakah kau masih sakit?" Suaranya enak didengar, maskulin dengan aksen serak yang seksi di telinga.

Kamisama.. tolong enyahkan hal mesum itu di kepalaku. Aku memohon ampun dalam hati.

Pria itu memijat tengkukku. "Apakah lebih baik?" Suaranya terdengar khawatir.

Aku menutup mulutku rapat-rapat. Demi Tuhan. Aku bau! Dan dengan keaadan mengerikan yang tidak enak dipandang mata. Rambut berantakan menguat sana-sini.

Sementara pria itu hanya memakai celana dengan tambang ungu. Tubuhnya begitu terpahat sempurna, Tapi aku tak sanggup mendongak dan melihat wajahnya. Aku malu dia menemuiku dengan keadaan kusut masai dan bau busuk seperti sekarang. Jadi aku mengintip siapa dia melalui cermin di depanku.

Sial.

Seharusnya aku tahu kalau itu dia.

Siapa lagi pria dengan celana yang diikat dengan tambang ungu selain rivalnya Naruto dan Romeo-nya Sakura? Siapa lagi ha?

.

Dia menyadari tanganku yang membekap mulut dan mataku yang melebar.

"Hinata, kau baik-baik saja?"

Nada bicaranya tulus, hangat serta khawatir. Justru itu.

JUSTRU KARENA DIA BAIK, aku justru mundur ke belakang dengan cepat. Uchiha dan kebaikan adalah frasa yang bertolak belakang seperti neraka dan surga.

Mengabaikan rasa remuk, ngilu, berdenyut, dan semua perasaan sakit yang kuterima dengan menempel di sudut kamar mandi. Aku bersikap defensif, meskipun itu jelas tidak berguna. Ia akan melenyapkanku segera jika mataku tidak sengaja menemukan sebuah cincin cantik yang melingkari jari manisku.

Dia mendengus menahan tawa.

Hei apa yang perlu ditertawakan ha? Kesialanku yang mungkin saja bercinta dengan pria ini? Atau betapa menyedihkannya tampangku sekarang?

.

"Kemarilah. Kau perlu mandi."

Mataku melebar, dan ia dengan baik menangkal sinyal waspadaku dengan buru-buru menambahkan, "Kutunggu kau di luar."

.

Aku melepaskan tanganku dari mulutku. Dan berusaha mengeluarkan suara.

.

"A-apa ya-yang terjadi?" cicitku. Aku menatapnya dengan kebingungan sekaligus perasaan takut.

Dia tersenyum, bukan-bukan jenis seringaian yang sering kalian bayangkan, dan aku baru menyadari betapa tampannya iblis itu setelah dia berjalan untuk keluar dan aku mendengar pintu shoji yang digeser menutup.

.

Aku mendesah..

Ini hari yang mengerikan untuk diingat.

Aku ingin menangis. Sungguh. Dan rasanya ingin segera mati. Aku tidak sanggup jika bayanganku ternyata benar-benar terjadi.

.

Aku nyaris terlonjak mendengar pintu kembali terbuka dan suara langkah yang mendekat dari pintu kamar mandi,

"Aku sudah menaruh pakaian bersih. Kau bisa bicara setelah kau benar-benar siap." ujarnya.

.

Kemudian aku mendengar ia menjauhi pintu, lalu menutup kembali pintu kamar.

...

..

.

Hampir tengah hari. Dan yang kulakukan hanya duduk dan mengatur cara melarikan diri darinya. Aku tidak siap! Aku hampir menjambak rambutku saat kusadari pintu terbuka.

.

Pria itu datang dengan nampan. Dia hanya diam, mata kami saling memandang dalam keheningan. Dan aku merasa kosong ketika menatap mata kelam itu. Kesedihan dari sorot matanya tergambar jelas. Ada kesan seolah-olah dia juga korban.

.

Berhenti bersimpati padanya, Hinata! Dia iblis jahat!

.

Aku memperingatkan diriku sendiri yang nyatanya tidak berhasil. Dia duduk di hadapanku. Dengan segelas teh panas dan juga semangkuk bubur yang kelihatan lezat.

"Makanlah. Kita bicara setelah kau merasa lebih baik."

.

Merasa tidak ada gunanya melawan aku mulai menyendok bubur yang kurasa dibelinya. Aku makan dalam diam, dan ia juga mengamatiku dalam diam.

Aku selesai dan mulai meneguk teh pahit yang disajikannya. Dan aku merasa pusingku berkurang dan aku merasa lebih baik.

.

Melihatku yang sekarang berangsur baik-baik saja membuatnya menarik nampan dan menaruhnya di depan pintu.

.

Kami butuh bicara. Segera!

Jadi dia menutup pintunya dan duduk kembali di hadapanku.

.

"Kau cantik memakainya." Justru kata pujian itu yang kudengar dari bibirnya yang biasanya terkatup rapat dan mengeluarkan kata-kata yang bisa memancing emosi.

.

Aku merona.

Sial.

.

Mataku justru menelusuri kimono indah yang terbuat dari sutra hitam. Ada sulaman perak berbentuk lily di tiap ujungnya Begitu elegan dan juga misterius. Dan aku mengerang ketika menyadari jika cincin itu begitu cantik dengan batunya berkilauan.

.

Sebuah berlian berbentuk bintang yang tampak sangat indah. Aku ingin berteriak dan mengatakan ini hanya mimpi. Tapi tangan besarnya ikut menggenggam tanganku dan berusaha menyampaikan gestur kalau kami akan baik-baik saja.

.

Aku meneteskan air mata. Dan ia dengan gerakan yang tak terduga justru menedekapku dalam rengkuhan kuat yang terasa melenakan.

.

Aku benci ia tahu aku menangis. Entah mengapa pelukan ini terasa familiar, ada potongan singkat yang berkelebat dalan ingatanku diamana aku tertawa dan ia mendekapku dengan erat seperti sekarang. Aku bahkan mendengar detak jantungnya yang berisik sama seperti milikku.

.

Dia mendesah. "Kau akan baik-baik saja."

"A-apa, a-apa ya-yang terjadi Sa-sasuke?" Suaraku bergetar, dan apa-apaan itu. Sejak kapan aku menggunakan bahasa informal macam itu. Menyebut nama depannya seolah-olah kami dekat.

.

Dia melepaskan pelukan. Menatapku dengan pandangan terluka yang kemudian menjadi amarah, "Kau tidak ingat?!"

.

Aku menelan ludahku susah payah. Jujur saja ia menakutkan. Dengan mata yang berkilat emosi.

Dia mendengus kesal, "Itu cincin kawin. Pikirkan saja sendiri."

.

Aku membuka mulut. Lalu menutupnya lagi. Bingung, kesal, marah. Dan ingin berteriak. Nyatanya aku cuma bisa menangis tanpa suara.

.

"Tsk, kemana perginya kau yang tadi malam?!" Dia berdecak, "Tadi malam kau sendiri yang memintaku untuk menikahimu."

.

Di sela tangis bisuku aku melirik dia sinis. Sudah kubilang jika mulut lelaki ini seperti kail yang menjeratku. Membuatku mati kehabisan napas karena dipisahkan dalam air.

.

"Ck..ck.. Dan Kau malah melupakan apa yang terjadi semalam? Kau bahkan sangat luar biasa dalam melayaniku."

"Diam kau!"

.

Dia memamerkan senyum miring andalannya, "Nah, begitu lebih baik. Lepas saja topeng inosenmu itu. Lagipula Naruto dan sakura sudah melihat kehebatanmu di ranjang bersamaku."

.

SIALAN KAU UCHIHA. KAU MENJEBAKKU!

.

Aku melafalkan semua sumpah serapah yang tak pernah lolos dari mulutku. Aku hanya bisa menangis dalam diam.

.

Tak ada konfrontasi. Dan aku terlalu syok untuk berdebat. Tangannya merengkuhku. Tanpa kata, tanpa suara dan keheningan yang tak pernah kupahami.

.

Dia menyesal karena memanfaatkan diriku yang sedang mabuk. Aku bisa merasakan pesannya meski yang ia ucapkan hanya sebuah kata, "Maaf."

.

Aku hanya mengangguk dalam dadanya. Memangnya apa lagi? Semua sudah terlanjur terjadi. Dan aku Hyuuga Hinata bahkan sudah berusia dua puluh dua tahun. Sudah matang dan dewasa. Termasuk menikah tanpa izin Ayahku?

.

Aku ngeri membayangkan hal itu.

.

"A-ano.."

"Hn?" Dia mencium ujung kepalaku dengan lembut.

" Bi-sakah aku membuat permintaan?"

.

Sebuah permintaan di mana aku akan mengumumkan kami telah menikah dengan tenggat waktu satu bulan dari kebersamaan terakhir kami. Yang berarti siap melepaskan semuanya, bahkan jika Hiashi murka. Dan pandangan masyarakat berbalik mencemoohku. Satu bulan menyelesaikan hal yang telah kukacaukan karena tiga botol sake.

Sialan.

.

flash back end.

.

.

Sasuke memepetku ke dinding. "Ckck.." Lelaki itu berdecak, "Apa perlu aku memperlihatkan kehebatanmu di ranjang dengan genjutsu tanpa batas kepada semua orang?"

.

Aku gemetaran. Menatap matanya yang berkilat emosi dengan menyaratkan permohonan. Sebelah matanya yang telah mewarisi rinnenggan membuatku was-was.

.

"Sasuke-kun. Aku minta maaf. Sungguh. Aku tak bermaksud menggoda siapapun. Kau harus percaya." Aku memang lancar berbicara jika disaat yang diperlukan.

.

Sasuke menggeleng, "Kau perlu usaha yang lebih dari membujuk untuk meyakinkan aku, Hinata."

.

Aku mengerjap, dan sadar apa yang ia maksud saat Sasuke Uchiha genteng tapi sialan itu menarik paksa genggamanku pada kimono itu hingga kimono indah itu luruh tak berdaya di bawah kaki kami.

.

Seringai milik Sasuke mengembang sempurna. Dia sudah meraup bibirku untuk dikecup, dan tangannya yang telah berada memegang payudaramu saat tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Hyuuga Hiashi dengan byakugan menyala dan wajah dingin yang siap meledak. Suara itu menarik perhatian kami. Membuat Sasuke menggeram kesal dan aku menahan diriku untuk tidak mengadu kepada ayahku.

.

"Pakai pakaianmu, Hinata. Dan kau Uchiha sialan. Ada yang harus kau pertanggung jawabkan!"

.

Sialnya, aku melihat kilatan rasa senang dalam pancaran mata Sasuke.

.

Sebenarnya apa yang ia rencanakan?!

.

*****T**(_tepok_) **B**(_bokong_) **C**(_Choji_)*******

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

Terimakasih telah membaca~

Sebenarnya ini fict yang saya hadiahkan kepada Mell Hinaga Kuran yang beberapa kali menagih janji yang membuat kepala saya pening. Tapi saya justru bersyukur, saya ini pemalas (sungguh) jadi kalau tidak direcoki saya akan lupa. Hehehehe..

Eniwei, ini bagian pertama. Saya namai sebagai malam penagihan, hahaha..

Baiklah..

Bisakah saya meminta review?

Keripik juga ding, hohoho.

Ojigi.

Poo.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Oke**_**..**

_**Sebelum kalian membaca fict yang berubah menjadi euforia, saya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu.**_

_**Saya sungguh tercengang melihat sebuah icon awan dengan sudut lancip (dibaca icon revew) dan mendapatkan apresiasi begitu bagusnya sampai saya nggak berani buka notifikasi HP. Karena apa, sebutlah saya ini murahan atau udik sekalipun, dalam sejarah menulis saya, baru kali ini saya mendapat tanggapan meluber. **_

_**Saya gemetaran membuka satu-persatu review kalian. Dan menangis terharu. Padahal di luar sana banyak tulisan yang lebih baik, lebih banyak yang indah tanpa ranjau typo, dan lebih bagus dalam diksi serta rajutan masalahnya. Tapi kalian begitu murah hati sampai-sampai saya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.**_

_**Saya hanya ingin bilang; "Terimaksih karena kalian merecoki review saya. Dan membuat dunia sepi saya menjadi semakin berwarna."**_

_**Saya telah kembali ke rumah. Kembali ke FFn, di mana tidak ada dengki di antara kita. (*cieh bahasa saya)**_

_**Saya telah berdamai dengan hati, bahwa saya telah melupakan semua hal buruk dan mengubahnya menjadi ingatan tentang memperbaiki diri.**_

_**Terima kasih kalian mau meluangkan waktu.**_

_**Terimakasih untuk mampu menerima saya kembali. **_

_**Terimakasih untuk reader aktif maupun yang silent.**_

_**Saya senang kalian masih mempercayai ketulusan saya dalam berbagi kesenangan.**_

_**Sincerly;**_

_**Poochan.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(*Bagian SATU SETENGAH?)**_

...

..

.

Duduk di aula utama keluarga Hyuuga lelaki Uchiha itu bahkan tidak merasa gugup sedikit pun. Dia kelihatan.. _senang_?

Err.. tampaknya keluargaku dianggap menarik. Bukannya aku sedang membela Uchiha sialan itu. Bukan-bukan seperti itu, aku hanya paham jika ia merasa begitu tertarik kepada _kemarahan_ ayahku.

Apakah aku terdengar seperti istri yang membela suaminya dari amukan ayahku sendiri?

Kalau iya, maka singkirkan pikiran buruk itu dari kepala kalian.

Aku menggigit bibir, menunduk dalam-dalam dan berusaha menampilkan wajah menyesal yang menunjukkan kalau hal _memalukan_ itu tidak terjadi lagi. Tapi jelas-jelas aku akan _mengingkarinya_ dilain waktu.

Oh.. ayolah. Kalian pasti tahu maksudku. Menolak pesona Uchiha di saat sadar saja aku tidak mampu, bayangkan jika aku mabuk. Tentu saja aku akan lebih mengerikan lagi. Mungkin aku perlu berterimakasih pada Ayahku _nanti_.

Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak begitu ingat detail bagaimana kami bisa menikah.

Yang kuingat, hanya siang itu aku begitu merasa kosong. Seperti perasaan _tidak berguna_, _tidak berharga_ atau bahkan _tidak_ _**kuasa**_. Kematian Kak Neji serta rapat dewan membuat posisiku buruk. Ku dengar mereka mulai meminta Ayah untuk segera menunjuk Hanabi. Secara protokoler aku bisa diganti jika aku menikah.

Tentu saja menikah bukan hal gampang mengingat betapa canggungnya aku dengan pria. Lingkup pergaulanku sungguh tidak bisa diandalkan. Aburame dan Inuzuka bukanlah pilihan _tepat _untuk dinikahkan denganku.

Para tetua mengusulkan nama Sabaku no Gaara dan juga beberapa pria asing yang bahkan tidak paham dunia ninja. Beberapa Daimyou kaya dan berpengaruh. Masalahnya adalah aku. Ya.. Heiress lemah yang hanya bisa jadi ibu rumah tangga.

Aku begitu muak kepada kumpulan orang tua cerewet itu. Mereka tidak sadar kalau aku juga ikut berkontribusi sebagai prajurit ketika perang berlangsung. Aku seorang _shinobi_ juga. Tapi mereka selalu melihatku sebagai gadis cilik lemah yang seharusnya dilindungi.

Dan Sabaku no Gaara adalah pilihan utama. Selain dia masih muda, tampan dan dia seorang Kazekage. Berita bagusnya aku setidaknya pernah menjalin komunikasi dengannya. Meski itu bukan konteks pribadi. Kazekage-sama adalah kapten dalam aliansi shinobi yang kebetulan ada aku yang menjadi komponennya. Aku beberapa kali pernah bertatap muka. Dan dia adalah sahabat dari pujaan hatiku dulu.

Masalah terbesarnya adalah diriku sendiri. Kurasa aku tidak sebagus itu jika dibandingkan dengan seorang Sabaku. Kazekage hanya akan malu mendapatkan bekas fan berat teman seperjuangannya.

Aku berbelok menuju sebuah kedai sake. Tapi urung.

...

Aku mencoba mengingat bagaimana setelah itu tapi aku justru lupa. Ingatanku buruk. Karena itulah aku dianggap sebagai lemah. Mereka ingin heiress yang tangguh yang tak pernah mereka dapatkan dariku.

...

..

.

Hiashi Hyuuga yang agung berdehem. Aku merasa suasana menjadi mengerikan. Para pria Hyuuga bersiaga di luar. Dan tetuanya sedang berada di aula dengan duduk melingkari kami seolah kami adalah penjahat.

Uchiha Sasuke memang iblis jahat. Tapi dia _tak sejahat itu_. Ia hanya mau mengambil miliknya. Masalahnya miliknya begitu egois dengan meminta sesuatu yang menjadi runyam. Seperti sekarang misalnya.

Aku duduk di samping Sasuke, menarik ujung kimono putihnya yang sedikit terbuka. Dia menatapku sejenak dan melihat semua isi kepalaku seperti lautan sampah di samudra. Mengambang dan begitu merusak suasana.

Sasuke mengernyit, "Tidak-tidak, tentu saja aku tidak akan melukai keluarga mertuaku Hinata."

Aku menggigit bibirku hingga nyaris kebas dan menyisakan rasa asin.

_Demi Tuhan Sasuke. Aku lebih suka kau menutup mulutmu!_

"Kau, mau apa Sasuke?" Aku mencengkeram kimono hitam itu erat-erat. Berusaha tenang malah nyatanya berantakan. Suaraku mencicit dan aku merasa demam-panas dingin hanya karena melihat seringai tampannya yang seperti iblis. Sialan!

Seringai asimetris justru kian melebar, "Sedikit menunjukkan bahwa kita terikat."

"Tidak!" tanpa sadar aku memekik. Dan aku merutuki hal itu setelahnya. Sialan. Kenapa di saat aku ingin dia berhenti mengoceh, justru lelaki yang katanya pendiam itu mendadak menjadi manusia cerewet.

Aku melihat mata Sasuke berkilat. Apakah ia melepaskan genjutsu tak terbatas dan benar-benar memperlihatkan adegan percintaan kami? Aku bergidik membayangkan kemungkinan itu. "Demi tuhan Sasuke. Kau-" bahkan suaraku tercekat tak bisa melanjutkan perkataanku sendiri. Sudah diujung lidah tapi berakhir dengan keheningan. Terlalu frustasi menghadapi Uchiha terakhir.

Dia membaca kekhawatiranku dengan baik. "Tidak." dia mendengus geli. "Aku tidak akan menunjukkan hal yang melukaimu." dia berkata sambil memandang aku dengan tatapan sendu.

.

"Katakan Hinata. Apa yang dikatakan oleh mulut laknat Uchiha bangsat ini hanya delusinya!" Suara Hiashi menggelegar.

.

**missing nights**

**(Malam yang Hilang)**

**.**

**(twooshot)**

**.**

**Original story by Poochan**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Typos, gaje, abal. MAINDSTREAM**

**SasuHinaGaa**

**Romance/Drama**

**Semi canon(?)/ Alternative Universe**

**Rate M**

**.**

**.**

**DLDR.**

**-First and half fragment -**

**(*Countdown desire)**

***hitung mundur hasrat**

**.**

**.**

_*Be nice. I'm just newbie.._

_If you statisfied just push the review.._

_Or you feel unstatisfied just tell me the review coloum too.. :)_

_I'll learning.._

**.**

**.**

_Enjoy minna~_

...

..

.

Hinata mengkerut. Dan kenyataan itu mengusik ego Sang Uchiha.

Diamnya si anak sulung yang terkenal dengan kehalusan budi menjadi pematik api dalam tubuh Hiashi yang telah tercelup minyak. Membakar sang Ketua Klan Hyuuga dengan kemarahan yang tidak bisa dibayangkan gadis kecilnya.

.

"Hinata, angkat dagumu dan bicaralah!" ada gemeretak dalam suara rendah Hiashi.

Sasuke merasa marah pada mertuanya. Dan ini tidak benar. Ia sudah berjanji tidak akan berbuat sesuatu yang bisa membuat istrinya sedih.

"Kami menikah. Sebulan yang lalu." kata-kata Sasuke begitu tenang, datar, seolah itu bukan kegilaan. Nadanya bahkan seperti berkata _'kami makan karena kami lapar.'_

Seolah kata menikah itu hal yang lumrah. Biasa. Yang efeknya sungguh luar _binasa_ memukul telak ego sang ayah mertua.

.

Hyuuga Hiashi bahkan takut untuk bernapas, seolah pula jika ia berkedip maka halusinasilah yang ia dengar. Nyatanya begitu ia menyadari bahwa Uchiha Sasuke sialan yang telah merampas Hinatanya. Ia diam. Bukan tak berbuat apa-apa tapi mencari semua cara untuk menggagalkannya.

Pasti ada celah, _**inner**_ sang ayah mendominasi. Ia pasti bisa menyelamatkan gadis kecilnya dari serigala jahat seperti Sasuke.

Mata perak Hiashi bergulir memandang si putri yang mulai sesenggukan. Hinata dan tangisan adalah sebuah paket komplit dimana ayam goreng dan nasinya.

"Kau _menikah_ dengannya, Hinata?" nada terluka Hiashi memancing anaknya.

"Hiks.. _Go-gomenne_, Tou-_sama_. Sa-saya ma-mabuk waktu itu." Hinata terisak di sela penjelasannya yang patah-patah. Mencoba jujur tentang _dosa_ mabuk yang membuat ayahnya terpojok seperti sekarang.

Berbeda dari presepsi Hinata, Hyuuga Hiashi justru _**lega**_? Senyuman tipis mengembang di wajah dingin sang ketua klan.

Kejujuran itu membuat gusar sang Uchiha tersisa. Tapi dengan pengendalian sempurna ia hanya mengepalkan tangannya di bawah meja. Ia seorang lelaki yang beristri sekarang. Dan _menyerang_ mertua bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat dibenarkan.

"Menurutku-" Hiashi menuangkan teh hitam di dalam cawan. "Kami hanya bisa mengakui Gaara sebagai calon menantu. Bagaimanapun, aku bisa menuntut pembatalan pernikahan."

Sasuke manahan keinginan hatinya untuk bangkit dan menendang meja hingga terbalik. Namun ia justru meneguhkan hati, masih duduk. Hanya melihat bagaimana Hiashi menolaknya sebagai menantu. "Maksud Anda?"

Hiashi melirik sang Kazekage yang duduk dalam posisi sempurna. Sesuai kriteria menantu idamannya, lalu matanya bergulir melirik sang Uchiha yang duduk dengan tenang. Diam-diam memuji jikalau suami anaknya tidak begitu fatal, meskipun mantan _missing_ _nin_ dan mulutnya berbisa, Sasuke tidak berisik dan hiperaktif.

Tapi jika disandingkan dengan Kazekage? Hiashi menggeleng. Ia bergidik membayangkan Hianata mampu menarik atensi si mata merah.

"Uchiha-_san_. Sebagai orang tua dan ketua Klan yang dirugikan karena menghilangnya Hinata. Aku bisa menuntutmu atas tindakan penculikan."

Jika bisa. Sasuke pasti sudah memanggang Hiashi dengan _amaterasu_. Sayangnya ia terpenjara oleh rasa cintanya pada Hinata. Perempuan itu akan sedih. Dan Sasuke benci air mata yang mengalir dari perempuan itu. Rasanya lebih sakit ketimbang ia disakiti langsung.

Kediaman Sasuke dimanfaatkan oleh Hiashi, "Sabaku-_sama_.. Apakah anda keberatan jika Hinata _pernah_ menikah?

Gaara menyunggingkan senyum tulus, matanya tak lepas dari Hinata dengan tatapan memuja. Membuat Sasuke habis kesabaran.

"Hinata tidak bersalah. Dia pasti sedih menerima undangan dari Naruto. Yang bersalah adalah orang yang memanfaatkan keadaan itu."

Sasuke menggeram, "Kau pikir semua bermula dari mana, Sabaku? Semua kesalahan ini berawal darimu." Sasuke melipat tangannya di depan dada, senyumnya mengejek.

Gaara menatap tajam Sasuke yang justru terkekeh,

"Siapa yang membelikan Hinata sake? Dan yang membuatnya mabuk bukanlah undangan Naruto. Tapi dirimu sendiri."

Nah... Nah...

Gaara terkesiap, mengetatkan rahangnya dan berusaha menahan kepala tangannya untuk tidak melayang meninju rahang Sasuke. "Apa maksudmu Uchiha?!"

"Kau melakukan perjalanan ilegal ke Konoha, dan Hinata mengenalimu. Kau takut dia akan mengadu. Namun ternyata perempuan itu justru menarik atensimu. Tiga botol sake yang kau hadiahkan kepadanya, memberikan dampak yang besar kan?"

Gaara menegang. Menggali ingatannya lagi. Dan memang kejadiannya _hampir mirip_ seperti itu. Minus dia takut Hinata mengadu.

"Atas dasar apa kalian memisahkan ikatan di antara kami?" Sasuke berkata dingin. "Tanyakan pada semua orang yang tahu tentang kami. Apakah Hianata bahagia denganku atau tidak."

Hiashi mencengkeram pinggiran meja, "Kau berpikir aku tak mampu membahagiakan putriku?"

Sasuke menyeringai,

_Dasar menantu kurang ajar! _

Tapi Hiashi membiarkan dirinya tetap bisu. Mengumpat berarti ia mengakui si Berengsek Uchiha sebagai menantunya.

"Panggil saja Naruto dan Sakura. Mereka tahu Hinata bersamaku. Dan tanyakan, apa dia melihat Hinata sedih seperti sekarang?!"

Hinata mencengkeram kimono Sasuke lebih erat. Dan Membuat Sasuke menoleh untuk melihatnya yang mengkerut ketakutan.

...

..

.

Di luar semua itu mata Gaara menjadi fokus. Titik itu kian intens di mana ia melihat betapa luwesnya Sasuke merangkul Hinata dan menghadiahkan kecupan ringan di ubun-ubun wanita yang ia taksir. Hatinya teriris hebat dengan melihat _fanservice_ antara Hinata dan Sasuke yang mesra.

_._

_Apakah tidak ada jalan untuk bersama? _

_._

Gaara nyaris mengamuk jika saja tatapan Hinata yang sedih membayangi pelupuk matanya. Kepalan tangannya terbuka saat ia mendesah.

_Ya, tidak selamanya cerita harus berakhir bahagia. Ada yang lebih hidup jika tanda tanya menggantung di udara. Sebab kadang semua pertanyaan tidak harus diberi jawaban._

Sabaku no Gaara melihat Sasuke Uchiha yang berubah semenjak Hinata menghilang. Sasuke yang lebih tenang dan bijaksana. Dan ia merasa ditampar dengan kenyataan itu. Waktu seharusnya mendewasakan dia, bukan malah melemparnya menjadi abege labil yang nyaris merebut istri seseorang.

Sabaku berdehem, "Kurasa, aku tidak berhak mencampuri urusan keluarga."

...

..

.

Hiashi merasa wajahnya diludahi. Ketua klan Hyuuga itu malu atas semua yang terjadi. Hyuuga berambut panjang itu menundukkan kepala, "Maafkan Saya, Kazekage-_sama_. Saya menyesal harus menjadi seperti ini. Saya pastikan jika Hinata akan bebas dan akan menjadi bagian dari Suna."

Gaara tersenyum sendu sambil menatap Hinata yang masih terisak di dada suaminya. Ia menarik napas dan menghembuskan pelan, seolah berusaha mengurangi himpitan kekecewaannya. "Hyuuga-_san_ tidak perlu melakukan itu. Hinata berhak memilih. Dan sepertinya pilihan itu tidak berada di Suna."

"Tapi-"

"Tidak apa-apa Hyuuga-_san_. Kami akan tetap _berteman_." potong Gaara, bahkan meragukan kalimatnya sendiri.

Bagaimana jika suatu saat ia menatap Hinata lagi? Pasti akan ada rasa sakit. Dan ia tak pernah membayangkan hal itu sebelumnya.

Dan Gaara mulai berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya sedikit untuk menyampaikan selamat tinggal pada Hiashi dan sepasang suami-istri yang sedang menghadapi penolakan keluarganya. Dan Gaara begitu benci pada dirinya sendiri yang masih belum bisa mengakui kalau Hinata tidak bisa menjadi bagian dalam catatan masa depannya sendiri.

.

Gaara bertemu Naruto dan Sakura di depan gerbang utama Hyuuga, ia tetap berjalan dengan tegak bahkan sempat mengucap "hai." meski suasananya sama sekali tidak mendukung.

Naruto dan Sakura masuk. Gaara pun sudah kembali kepada kehidupan lamanya. Yang penuh dengan hal-hal yang tidak serumit perasaan cinta.

*****i'm newbie*****

.

.

Naruto nyengir kaku, merasa gentar dan juga canggung.

Sebetulnya hanya pertanyaan sederhana, tapi ia malah hanya bisa mengangkat bibirnya dan membuatnya senyumnya seperti gelas yang retak.

"Kuulangi Uzumaki, apa yang kau lihat di malam Hinata menghilang?"

Haruskah ia mengatakan dengan jujur ia melihat Hinata yang mungkin saja polos dalam balutan selimut sebatas dada. Ia berciuman dengan Sasuke mesra seolah besok hari sudah kiamat. Dan Haruskah ia juga mengatakan jika Sakura bahkan melihat punggung Hinata yang telanjang dan Hinata tertawa. Tertawa saudara-saudara! Yang bahkan Naruto sendiri belum pernah melihatnya. Dan menurut Sakura juga Hinata juga mengacungkan jari tengah?

Bagian mana yang barus disensor di depan Hiashi?

Terlalu banyak hingga Naruto yang otaknya pas-pasan hanya nyengir kaku.

"Hinata, bahagia. Hinata yang tertawa. Dan Hinata yang telah menjadi bagian Uchiha." kalimat pintar ini bukan berasal dari lidah Naruto-_chan_ tentu saja. Karena yang mengatakannya adalah murid sang _sannin_ Tsunade, yaitu Sakura Uzumaki.

"Kau tidak menutupi sesuatu?" Suara Hiashi mengintimidasi.

Sakura berdecih melihat Sasuke dan Hinata yang tampak seperti orang bodoh. Kemana perginya Uchiha yang mengobrak-abrik pertemuan lima kage. Atau Sasuke yang menuntut balas kematian semua anggota klannya. Yang di hadapannya adalah seorang suami yang melindungi istrinya dari amukan sang ayah mertua.

Bangsat. Bahkan lelaki itu mengumpankannya kepada Hiashi untuk diintrogasi? Kenapa kepala Sasuke menjadi seperti ayam? Kemana banteng yang siap menyeruduk siapapun yang membuatnya marah. Merasa geram karena seharusnya malam ini diisi dengan belah duren dengan Naruto, justru dihabiskan dengan obrolan tidak pentingnya dengan Hiashi.

"Dengarkan aku, Hyuuga-san. Kau harus membuka matamu. Maaf harusnya byakugan juga bisa melihat apa yang aku lihat kan. Demi tuhan! Mereka hanya menikah! Dan jangan merusak citra Konoha dengan adegan seperti ini!" Sakura mengibaskan tangannya.

Hiashi menggeram benci jika kenyataan itu menyengat hatinya.

"Jika Sasuke mau, ia bisa saja membawa Hinata kabur dan tidak perlu kembali. Hinata sudah dewasa, dan matang untuk memiliki keputusannya sendiri. Dan bisa saja Sasuke menghancurkan kompleks perumahan ini dengan Susano'o jika ia marah. Jangan buang tenagamu untuk bertanya hal yang bahkan tidak ingin Anda dengar.

"Kau-" suara Hiashi tersangkut saat melihat tangan Sakura di udara. Membuat aba-aba berhenti.

"Demi Tuhan, Hiashi-san. Ini malam pertamaku dan otakku masih waras. Cari saja orang lain untuk mendengar curhatmu!"

Sakura begitu murka hingga ia melupakan tata krama dan menarik Naruto segera menyingkir dari rumah itu.

*****i'm newbie*****

.

.

Hinata dan Sasuke berpelukan. Itu jelas _mainstream_. Tapi jika Hiashi memeluk Sasuke?!

Perlu lebih sekedar _byakugan_, _sharingan_, dan juga _rinnengan_ sekaligus.

Segalanya hanya perlu sebotol sake. Ya ya.. Sasuke perlu berterimakasih pada Kou Hyuuga.

Pria Hyuuga yang menjadi pelindung Hinata itu tidak tega melihat sang Heiress terpojok karena pernikahannya. Seharusnya pernikahan adalah sesuatu yang membahagiakan. Dan Kou adalah penganut '_asal Hinata bahagia maka ia bahagia'_ persis jargon author.

Jadi Sasuke akan mempertimbangkan memberikan imbalan yang pantas kepada Kou setelah misi berikutnya selesai.

Misi apa coba?

Membangkitkan Uchiha?

Tetot.

Mencetak generasi penerus Rinnengan?

Punya anak?

Rate-M?

Tetot.. Tetot... Tetot...

Semua keliru.

.

Ini misi penting. Yaitu menagih janji Hyuuga montok. Hahahaha...

Jadi setelah adegan tidak menyenangkan-gaje-dan menguras emosi, Sasuke kini berbaikan dengan Ayah mertua yang payah dalam adu minum.

Bagaimana sebotol sake bisa mengalahkan Hyuuga Hiashi? Ha? Ha?

Cukup mudah. Orang mabuk tidak bisa menghitung. Sejujurnya bukan sebotol, tapi sepuluh. Dan Hiashi yang mabuk kini terkapar di ruang keluarga-mereka pindah untuk minum sake, dan jangan bayangkan di aula lagi.

Hiashi meracau tidak jelas seperti _"Aku butuh cucu."_

atau bahkan, _"Jangan berbuat mesum di tempatku!"_

Tentu saja itu hanya karangan author untuk membangun _charmistry_ menegangkan kembali diantara Sasuke dan Hinata yang sempat tertunda.

Hihihihi..

Persiapkan diri kalian. Pertunjukan utama akan dimulai!

_*****T(Tendang) B(Bokong) C (Chi-Poo)*****_

.

.

**a/n**:

Menaruh tbc di tempat yang tidak tepat saudara-saudara?

Saya tahu saya pantas dihajar. (*_*)

Ada yang nggak ngeh?

Saya tidak bermaksud php. Sungguh. (-_-)v

Saya tidak salah mencantumkan kata BAGIAN SATU SETENGAH.

Sebab, part ini cuma filler. Makanya judulnya _**countdown desire**_-hitung mundur hasrat.

Soalnya ehemnya di belakang cuy.

Banyak anak dibawah umur, jadi lemonan ditaroh bawah, okeyyhhh..

Chap depan benar-benar full malam yang hilang. (*chap 2 maksudnya)

Lok begini tetap disebut _twoshoot_ kan? (ngeles)

Ya iya lah..

Kan ini bukan chap 2, masih chap satu setengah. #**dibejek**.

.

.

**Sasuke pov.**

.

Masuk ke kamar Hinata tanpa menyandang kata penyusup atau penculik itu ternyata lega sekali. Seperti membuang sampah pada tempatnya(?) plong-banget.

Jadi aku melihat Hinata yang masih menggunakan kimono pernikahan kami dan memandangku seperti kelinci yang minta diterkam.

Jangan salahkan aku jika berbuat mesum, _dear_..

Oh, aku selalu menambahkan panggilan _Dear_ setelah nama Hinata disebut. Hinata _dear_. Bagaimana, apakah terdengar kampungan? Kalau kau bilang iya, maka katana ini akan memotong lehermu!

Tapi tentu saja _dear_ tidak untuk diperdengarkan, aku menambahkan panggilan itu dalam hati.

Hinata itu unyuh dan _sexy_. Tentu saja aku masih normal. Ingin memiliki istri penurut, enak dipandang mata terutama di bagian yang perlu sensor, seperti dada dan paha.

Dia itu _cute_-terutama kalau menggigit bibir seperti sekarang, dengan dandanan _messy_ _hair_. Rambut yang berantakan dengan peluh yang membuat kulitnya berkilat.

Oke. Jangan berani-beraninya kalian membayangkan Hinata _dear_-ku telanjang. Karena kami belum sampe ke tahap itu!

Ia baru saja memapah ayahnya ke kamar si tua busuk itu. Dan aktingku sebagai suami yang baik hati dan sayang istri semakin sempurna.

Oh ayolah. Image itu perlu, tapi jangan tanyakan perasaanku tadi. Hinata akan membayar kesalahan ayahnya! Dan aku akan menagihnya sekarang.

Saat ia masih capek mengurusi tubuh berat ayahnya dan kemudian menggiringku ke kamarnya lagi.

.

Aku langsung memeluknya dari belakang bahkan sedetik setelah pintu shojinya tertutup.

"Sa-Sasukehhh.." dia mencicit-tapi dalam kupingku aku justru mendengar ia mendesahkan namaku.

Nah, aku suka jika dia sudah _turn-on_ begini. Aku menciumi bahunya. Lalu menjilat kupingnya yang sensitif. Bagaimana aku tahu?

Tentu saja karena dia istriku-bodoh!

Lama-kelamaan kalian jadi mirip Naruto. Baka!

.

Sialan!

Dasar sial!

Aku yang ingin menggodanya malah aku sendiri yang tergoda!

Bagaimana mungkin Hinata tahu kalau aku tak kan bisa tahan jika diumpani sepasang dalaman La Perla?!(*)

Celana dalam mini berbahan sutra yang begitu halus itu mengundang untuk disentuh. Dan jangan lupakan betapa montoknya bokong Hinata yang seolah memanggil untuk ditepuk.

Arrggggghhhhh!

Rendanya yang khas, begitu cantik sekaligus menjerat. Bra-nya melambai-lambai di depan mataku. Membuatku serasa jadi banteng betulan.

Napasku sesak dan pendek-pendek. Dengan memandang saja aku sudah ngilu seengah mati.

Siaaalllll...

Celana dalam mini berwarna merah maroon dengan pinggiran renda indah itu seakan menjerit minta di robek. Bagaimana Hinata bisa kenal barang-barang laknat macam ini he?

Merah?!

Aku benci warna itu.

Jadi aku meraih benda rapuh itu dan membuatnya menjadi suvenir pribadiku nanti. Yentu saja benda itu sudah terlepas dari tempatnya yang menyembunyikan bagian paling pribadi milik Hinata.

Barang pribadi-sensitif-menggairahkan itu jadi milikku sekarang. Aku perlu mempertimbangkan untuk menyetok sake dalam jumlah yang banyak setelah tahu sebuah fakta besar.

Para Hyuuga selalu terperosok dalam lubang yang sama, sake.

Dan Hinata bisa sangat luar biasa memuaskanku justru dengan minum alkohol itu. Tapi rasanya tidak enak juga kalau dia dalam keadaan setengah sadar seperti itu.

Hinata melenguh saat tanganku meremas buah dadanya yang menggodaku. Marasakan kelembutan sutra justru membuatku risih.

Ah.. Begini lebih baik. Tentu saja aku sudah melempar jauh-jauh benda keparat-merah-berbentuk dua gundukan yang disatukan itu.

Jadi aku bebas menjilat dan memilin ujung puncak payudaranya yang kini punya bekas ciuman.

Apa aku terlalu berhati-hati dalam memilih kata?

Sejujurnya, aku juga risih mendapati diriku menjadi sok sopan seperti ini. Baiklah. kita keluarkan saja apa yang tidak perlu disensor.

Sial kau Hinata!

Aku menggeram di sela ciumanku sendiri.

Kau begitu menggoda. Kenapa menciummu sekali justru membuatku haus, eh?!

Aku memagut, melumat, mengeksplorasi semua geliginya. Mengecap segala rasa yang ada di dalam mulut manisnya itu.

Sialnya aku ketagiahan, tanganku lebih cepat dari otakku. Menelisuri tiap jengkal kulit yang halus seperti lembaran kain sutra. Dan aku merasakan setiap denyutan nadinya yang begitu menghentak seperti punyaku.

Tanganku menuju ke bawah, tempat pusat duniaku teralihkan. Di sana, berdenyut, basah dan begitu menghipnotis dan nyaris membuatku gila.

Bagaimana mungkin mahluk yang tak pernah kurindukan ini menjadi sosok penting dalam perjalanan hidupku. Bagimana aku harus dibuat bertekuk lutut hanya karena dia memakai sepasang dalaman La Perla.

Membuatku seperti lelaki busuk yang mengendus bahkan menjilat-jilat agar ia berteriak untuk meminta sesuatu.

"Mintalah." Aku nyaris gila dan menerjang dia jika ia tetap sok kuat dengan menggigit bibirnya seperti itu. Tapi aku akan membuat dia memohon untuk dipuaskan.

Bukankah itu hukuman yang indah?!

Lidahku menyusuri belahan dadanya dan turun ke pusar, dia melengkungkan badan ke depan, menggelinjang.

.

Dua jariku sudah menjamah dan masuk dalam pusat semestanya. Dan ia mendesah-desah tapi tak mau menyerah.

Dasar keras kepala!

"Memintalah sayang.." Aku berbisik, lalu mencium telinganya sambil memaju mundurkan jariku.

.

Ada yang berdenyut dan menyedot jariku. Tapi aku tidak suka melihat dia senang. Jadi sebelum kembang api di tubuhnya meletus dan memeberikan surga padanya, aku mencabut jariku dan menyeringai.

Ia memandangku dengan kabut gairah yang menutupi matanya. Ia menatapku dengan permohonan tanpa suara.

Tapi segalanya tidak akan semudah itu.

Ego lelaki selalu lebih tinggi dibanding dendam sekalipun.

"Ku-kumohon.." Suaranua serak-_sexy_ dan nyaris membuatku melepas celana.

_Oho.. itu terlalu mudah sayang._

"Memohonlah!"

"Sa-Sasuke.." Dia merengek, sementara aku masih menggodanya dengan kulumanku di payudaranya.

"Sasuke, tolong.."

"Tolong apa?" Aku menjawab di sela membuat kissmark di lehernya.

Dia menggeram. Mendorong bahuku dan membuatku nyaris terjengkang. Dia kemudian membalikkam keadaan.

Aku di bawah dan dia di atas.

Keadaan persis saat ia mabuk. Begitu tak sabaran. Dia menarik tambang ungu celanaku. Membuat bemda itu lolos dari kakiku dengan cepat, tanpa cela sekaligus elegan. Ia juga menarik paksa boxerku hingga memperlihatkan milikku yang sudah babak belur karena menahan hasrat sejak tadi.

Dan segalanya menjadi liar. Panas. Dan juga menggairahkan.

_*****Cut Area*****_

.

.

#sedikit curcol (lagi)

Dari kemarin saya pusing. Gara-gara soalnya saya nulis BH. bwahaha.. Saya ngrasa aneh. tapi saya menadak lupa apa persamaan kata dari BH itu. Dan bodohnya akhirnya saya nanya ke mbah gugel. saya ketik "nama lain BH"

Lhadalah.. dapetlah saya tiga huruf laknat itu! BRA!

Siyaaallll kenala tiga huruf kecil itu menjadi begitu sialan kalau lagi lupa. Dapetnya dari Tololpedia pisan!

Hancur harga diri saya! #emangPunya? #ditampol.

(*) La Perla itu nama brand daleman yang terbuat dari sutra. Berbeda dengan Victoria Secret yang udah buming duluan di telinga kita, La Perla terkenal dengan rendanya yang dikerjakan oleh pengerajin renda paling mumpuni di Itali. Intinya barang brended mesin ama barang brended buatan tangan bo! Googling aja. Keren pastinya. #yaIyalah. FYi paling murah Bra-nya doang 3-5 juta bookk! Belum CD-nya.

Ngimpi dulu pake daleman harga jutaan. Yasalam..

.

.

R

E

V

I

E

please...

xoxoxo

Poochan.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sebelum membaca part ini. Saya sarankan untuk menyiapakan hati. Bagi anda yang tidak terbiasa dengan bahasa kasar dan vulgar, sebelum terkena iritasi mata maka lebih baik menekan tombol back.**_

_**Dan bagi pembaca dibawah 17 tahun dilarang keras untuk membacanya. Saya sudah memperingatkan di awal ya, jadi jangan salahkan saya atas kewajiban moral yang kadang ditodongkan pada author.**_

_**Sebab yang bisa membentengi diri hanyalah diri orang itu sendiri. Okey?**_

_**Baiklah~**_

_**Segala apresiasi baik itu komplain, koncrit, atau uneg-uneg anda saya tampung pada kolom review. Hehehe.. terimakasih atas perhatian dan juga kerjasamanya. **_

_**Mohon maaf jika tidak sesuai ekspektasi. Saya bukan bermaksud PHP. **_

_**Jadi saya tak menjanjikan sequel.**_

_**Salam kecup-bung.**_

_**Muwwwaaaaah~**_

_**Poochan.**_

...

..

.

Gaara melihat gadis itu yang berjalan dengan pikiran kosong. Siapapun yang membuat gadis manis seperti dirinya begitu tenggelam dalam tekanan ia merasa marah.

Kemarahan yang aneh. Dia merasa emosi hanya karena _gusar_ siapa yang bisa membuat Hyuuga jelita itu begitu stress. Tangan Gaara mengepal karena melihat gadis itu berhenti dengan ragu-ragu menatap kedai sake.

Apakah Hinata akan masuk ke kedai itu dan meneguk satu atau dua cawan?

Ah.. rupanya, Hinata masih tak setega itu. Gadis itu justru berlalu. Masih Hinata Hyuuga yang memilih untuk bertahan dengan tekanan tanpa sekalipun menyalurkan kemarahannya.

Kalau Gaara yang berada di posisinya. Ia akan marah pada Sakura dan Naruto karena dengan teganya masih mengirimkan undangan meski tahu bagaimana perasaan gadis itu.

Ia akan marah pada klan yang memaksanya untuk menikah dan pergi dari desa.

Tapi Gaara masihlah Gaara. Dan ia bersyukur karena ia terlahir seperti itu. Hinata tentu memiliki banyak cinta karena terlahir dengan tekanan dari banyak pihak. Dan menurut laporan dari mata-mata yang dikirimkan padanya, gadis itu punya pengendalian emosi yang begitu sempurna. _Manner_ dan _atitude_-nya benar-benar nyaris tak bercela. Dengan kata lain yang mudah dimengerti sebagai, pribadi yang gampang tersentuh dan memaafkan. Berita bagus sebagai pasangan Kazekage.

Jadi Gaara menuju kedai sake dengan perasaan riang lalu membawa tiga botol sake dengan dibungkus tas karton berwarna coklat karamel seperti pasir yang disukainya.

Gaara akan berpura-pura untuk bertemu di jalan. Lalu menghadiahkan benda itu sebagai sogokan. Rencana sempurna.

Kadang maksud baik tidak harus dikatakan kan. Jika Hinata tidak berani membeli sake, maka sebagai calon tunangan berkompeten ia akan menghadiahkan benda itu. Gaara diam-diam memuji betapa ia bisa memahami perasaan Hinata.

.

.

* * *

**The Missing Nights**

**(Malam yang Hilang)**

**.**

**(twooshot)**

**.**

**Original story by Poochan**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Typos, gaje, abal. MAINDSTREAM**

**SasuHinaGaa**

**Romance/Drama**

**Semi canon(?)/ Alternative Universe**

**Rate M**

**.**

**.**

**DLDR.**

**-Second fragment -**

**(*The Missing Nights)**

***Malam yang hilang**

**.**

**.**

_*Be nice. I'm just newbie.._

_If you statisfied just push the review.._

_Or you feel unstatisfied just tell me the review coloum too.. :)_

_I'll learning.._

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Enjoy minna~_

...

..

.

"Ada saatnya manusia melepas topengnya. Bersikap egoislah Hinata. Maka kau akan bahagia."

Hinata mendongak demi melihat _seseorang_ yang duduk diatas batang pohon yang tampak gelap kala senja itu.

Pria itu meloncat turun. Jatuh dengan gerakan anggun yang lincah dan juga mengesankan. Tambang ungu dan rambutnya yang mencuat berdesir ketika angin sepoi menerpanya. Hinata tahu seseorang inilah yang membuat _arah hati _Sakura berubah menuju Naruto.

Tanpa sadar Hinata mundur ke belakang dengan tangan terkepal di samping tubuhnya. Dan cengkraman erat tali tas hadiah dari Gaara tadi sore.

"Kau takut?"

Hinata ragu-ragu menggeleng.

"Tak kusangka kau perempuan semacam itu." Tuduh Sasuke.

"A-apa maksudmu, U-Uchiha-_san_?" Hinata begitu emosi sekaligus bingung.

Sasuke menyeringai jahat, seolah menuduh hinata dengan dengusannya. "Menggoda Kazekage."

Wajah Hinata merah padam. Bukan karena malu tapi lebih karena begitu marah akan tuduhan tak berdasar dari seorang mantan _missing nin._

"Kenapa? tebakanku benar?"

Hinata menarik napas. Lalu memberikan senyuman, "T-tidak ba-baik berprasangka bu-buruk seperti i-itu Uchiha-_san_.."

"Sake yang diberikan Gaara tentu adalah sebuah kode."

Hinata nyaris tertawa terhadap keingintahuan Sasuke Uchiha ini. Tapi itu sama sekali bukan tindakan yang sopan. "Sama se-sekali bukan begitu. I-ini hanya u-capan terimakasih ka-karena sa-saya tidak membocorkan rahasianya." Hinata mencoba menjelaskan.

"Dan kau percaya begitu saja?" ada nada menghina di nada suara Sasuke.

Hinata mengernyit bingung,

"Dungu."

"Eh?!" Hinata tak menyangka jika Sasuke akan menghinanya terang-terangan.

"Kau akan selalu terperosok pada lubang yang sama."

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya. Ia nyaris memekik saat Uchiha Sasuke mendekat dengan kecepatan yang tak mampu dilihat matanya.

"Menjadi Fans-nya _juunchiriki_."

"Itu tidak benar!" Sangkal Hinata.

Sasuke terkekeh, menertawai takdir Hinata, "Ya.. ya.. bermimpilah. Atau habiskan saja sakenya agar kau bisa _melihat_ dunia yang sesungguhnya. Buka matamu lebar-lebar supaya kau sadar. Nasibmu tidak jauh lebih baik dariku, Hyuuga.."

"Mabuk bukan tindakan yang rasional." Hinata menggeleng.

"_**In vino caritas**_. Dalam anggur ada kebenaran."

"K-kau terlalu banyak membaca Uchiha-san."

"Ckck.. Jika kau mampu mendebatku seharusnya kau gunakan tenagamu untuk mendebat Ayahmu."

Hinata merengut. Uchiha Sasuke memang berengsek. Tapi mendengarnya berbicara selama setengah jam adalah rekor baru untuknya. Sialnya lelaki itu tampan.

Tampan yang berengsek.

Kombinasi sempurna.

Entah untuk menyelamatkan egonya atau memang ingin meminumnya, Hinata lalu duduk di atas rumput, terlindung dalam bayangan pohon dan sasuke. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan tiga botol sake pemberian Gaara dan menatap ketiga botol itu ragu-ragu.

"H-hei.."

Sasuke menoleh dalam gerakan slow motion yang hanya menampakkan satu sisi wajahnya yang memang rupawan.

"Ma-mau?" Hinata menunjuk tiga botol dengan dagunya.

Sasuke menyeringai angkuh, dan mendengus geli di waktu yang sama. "Kurasa aku juga butuh meminumnya."

_*****i'm newbie*****_

..

.

***Sasuke pov.**

Dan segalanya meluncur dengan cepat, terkendali, penuh euforia. Meminum sake persis seperti main perosotan. Kita tidak tahu kapan kita akan berhenti pada titik yang disebut sebagai bosan dan berhenti. Karena ketika cawan pertama diteguk maka tanpa sadar otak akan mengirimkan sinyal berupa kata 'coba lagi'.

Kau tahu apa yang paling menyenangkan dari pancinganku kali ini?

Hinata.

Seorang Hyuuga terlemah yang terlalu baik hati. Aku lebih suka memanggilnya sebagai si kecil. Paling kecil di angkatan kami, dan paling kecil nyalinya.

Dia kelihatan lucu. Wajahnya yang tembem memerah. Anehnya aku justru melihat kesempatan datang terbuka lebar.

Kau perlu tahu rahasia kecil yang kusembunyikan dengan rapi di balik wajah stoikku.

Sebetulnya Hinata adalah tipe terbaik saat kau memimpikan sesuatu yang panas, dan basah. Dia terlihat begitu lembut, hangat dan menyenangkan. Pertimbangkan juga lekuk tubuhnya.

Hei..

Biar bagaimanapun aku normal. Dan bukan rahasia jika hinata punya body aduhai, dan oppai yang besar.

Jangan berlagak sok suci dengan mengatai aku mesum. Kita bicara fakta oke.

Kau kira bagaimana seorang Hyuuga bisa menarik perhatianku ha?

Kalau cantik sebutlah Ino. Kalau mau pintar sebutlah Sakura. Yang lincah? Teman Rock Lee si Tenten bisa dipertimbangkan. Tapi yang bisa memuaskan jika dipandang tentu Hinata yang menjadi kandidat utama.

Selain lebih mudah mengurus gadis yang penurut aku yakin jika Hinata sama sekali belum buka segel. Masih original, bahkan beserta kartu garansi.

Hyuuga itu kolot. Dan aku bersyukur mereka justru menurunkan yang terbaik dengan kelemahan yang menyertainya.

Hahahaa..

Katakanlah aku bajingan.

Jika Hinata setara dengan Neji, bisa dipastikan baik Naruto ataupun aku akan terdepak dalam persaingan. Bagaimana orang jenius akan memilih Naruto? Atau bagaimana orang yang teguh berpendirian seperti Neji mau saja kubodohi dengan sebuah jargon dari negeri asing?

Memiliki Hinata dengan segala aset keindahan serta bonus bahwa ia mudah untuk dikendalikan adalah setiap impian lelaki.

Aku yakin Hinata bisa memuaskan.

Jika ingin meraih simpati, sedikit pancingan akan membuahkan hasil. Bahkan informasi begitu lancar dikemukakan oleh Hinata tanpa sadar.

"Berarti kau akan menikahi Kazekage?" aku memulai percakapan, dongkol sendiri karena otak jeniusku merangkai semua cerita yang dibeberkan oleh mulut manisnya yang ingin segera kuhabisi.

"Hmm.." Hinata bergumam, "Tidak akan sulit beradaptasi dengan pria yang kesepian." ujarnya bangga.

"Tch!" Aku berdecih. Dia dan kepercayaan diri yang sebetulnya hanya semu. Aku tahu betapa kecil nyali si Hyuuga ini. Sedikit gertakan dan ia akan mencicit seperti tikus yang akan dimangsa harimau.

Sial.

Kazekage punya mata yang jeli melihat permata dari Konoha.

"Kau juga kesepian, ingat itu." Aku menyeringai mencemooh pemilihan kata arogannya itu.

Hinata itu adalah kelinci buruan, dan aku pastikan lelaki manapun bisa menyantapnya setelah aku.

Tapi aku mendadak menjadi cemburu buta dengan pilihan kata_ 'lelaki manapun setelah aku'._

Ya, barang yang bagus memang tidak untuk dibagi-bagikan. Akan lebih masuk akal jika aku memilikinya sendiri.

Ah..

Lihatlah matanya yang memohon untuk dijamah itu?

Dia kesepian kan?

Aku pasti bisa memuaskannya. Aku jamin itu. Sebagai pria sejati aku tahu di mana cara memanjakan perempuan.

Ayolah..

Hanya ninja bodoh yang marah-marah saja tanpa mendapat penyaluran. Aku lelaki sejati dengan kebutuhan biologis tinggi.

"Oh!" Hinata pura-pura terkesiap. Matanya seolah merayuku untuk menerkam dia di sini, bahkan di tempat terbuka dengan matahari yang masih mengintip saja aku bisa merasakan hawa panas tubuhnya. "Orang di Konoha sudah tahu siapa orang yang paling kesepian di desa ini." Hinata mengibaskan tangan, matanya melirikku.

Dia minta dihajar?

Atau minta tanganku memuaskannya ha?

Berani benar menggoda begitu!

Seringaiku terbit tanpa bisa ku kendalikan. Aku mendengus geli membayangkan ia terlentang di bawah kungkunganku, dengan helaian rambut yang telah bersatu dengan futon dan ia yang memohon padaku untuk dipuaskan ,

Sial!

Bangsat kau Hinata.

Membayangkanmu telanjang sudah mendidihkan gairahku.

Bahkan kau tidak tahu bahwa junior di bawah sana sudah meronta-ronta untuk tidak dikekang.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan kalau banyak bicara," Tanganku membelai rambutnya yang ternyata begitu lembut ditanganku.

Dan baunya-

Sial.

Wangi yang membuatmu merasa dia lezat untuk digigit.

Wangi buah strawberry menguar dari helaian rambutnya.

Dia bahkan tidak sadar ketika aku terbuai dan mengambil sejumput rambutnya yang terurai lalu mengendusnya.

Hinata mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Ia bereaksi lambat atas pernyataanku soal dia yang menyebalkan jika banyak bicara. Bagaimanapun orang mabuk itu kecerdasannya lebih rendah dari orang yang waras.

"Juga lebih _cute_ kan?" ujarnya sambil menusuk pinggangku dengan jermarinya yang mungil.

Oh..

Dia suka cara keras rupanya. Aku menangkup tangannya. Mencekalnya untuk mencegah dia berbuat seenaknya.

Di manapun kekuatannya tidak akan pernah setara dariku.

Tapi rupanya dia memberiku kejutan dengan menendang selangkanganku. Untung saja di saat terakhir aku mampu membaca dengan baik dan menggantikan diriku sendiri dengan bunshin.

Sial.

Aku baru tahu dia liar dan menggemaskan disaat yang sama.

"Yang benar saja, ckck.." Aku berdecak jengah. Merasa tertantang dengan perbuatannya.

Brengsek Hyuuga ini.

Hinata Hyuuga tertawa, tawa yang sanggup memberikan virus menular padaku. Membuat pria _stoic_ aku diliputi kebahagiaan yang absurd lalu ikut tersenyum kecil.

Aku sendiri merasa aneh dengan _skinship_ yang terasa **nyaman**?

Ada yang berdetak lebih cepat di dalam rongga dadaku. Aku memegangi dada dan merasakannya. Anehnya itu tidak sakit sama sekali, justru membuat adrenalinku naik. Ada secuil rasa bahagia dan juga malu. Sesuatu yang sangat bukan Uchiha.

Ini aneh.

Tapi nyaman.

Kupikir bersenang-senang dengan dia tidak akan membuat bosan. Bahkan jika itu berarti seumur hidup.

Lucunya aku merasa Hinata memang potongan puzzle yang disembunyikan dariku hingga saat-saat terakhir. Melengkapiku dengan cara tak terduga dan tak pernah kusangka. Aku hanya lelaki berengsek yang merasa bersyukur dipertemukan dengan Hinata yang mabuk lalu mencoba bersikap egois dengan menjadikannya _milikku_.

"Kita terlihat cocok. Mungkin akan menyenangkan jika kita bersama." Aku dan bualanku. Tentu saja ini gombalan, _teman_..

Bukankah wanita suka di-gombali?

Keparat.

Apa yang baru saja kukatakan, ha?

Kata itu terdengar seperti perhalusan dari kalimat, _'menikahlah denganku,'_

"Ugh." Hinata berakting seolah sakit hati dengan berpose memegang dadanya. "Apakah itu sebuah lamaran Sasuke?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya dan memandangku aneh. Matanya yang besar berkedip-kedip.

Sialan si Hyuuga itu.

Aku hanya menahan dongkol yang tiba-tiba katena dia begitu berani-beraninya merusak momen romantis. Aku mengepalkan tangan. Berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak menarik kusanagi dari dalam pelindungnya. Hahaha.. Mungkin _sesuatu_ yang di dalam sana yang butuh pelindung.

Sial si Hyuuga! Bagaimana mungkin aku, Uchiha Sasuke-akan mengakui hal yang memalukan semacam itu. Pikir saja dengan otak.

"Bagaimana dengan _cincin_?" Aku tiba-tiba mengingat sesuatu yang mungkin penting bagi wanita. Sejujurnya ini adalah penawaran paling murah hati yang berasal langsung dati mulutku sebelum si kecil ini bertingkah menyebalkan dengan merengek minta simbol.

Hinata merona, mengerling dengan manja "Kau melamarku, Sasuke-_kun_?" nada bicaranya merajuk. Ada kesan menggoda yang membuatku serta merta terkekeh.

Demi Kamisama!

Enyahkan cengiran tolol itu dari kepala kalian.

Aku berdehem, sekedar melonggarkan tenggorokan dan menyembunyikan rona merah yang kututupi dengan tangan yang mengepal di depan mulut. "Anggap saja begitu."

Sejujurnya untuk apa pula aku harus menutupinya. Toh tak ada seorang pun diantara kami sekarang. Lagipula apa yang bisa dia ingat setelah semua ini terjadi?

Hinata menggeleng. Gadis itu cemberut, lalu menelengkan kepalanya ke samping sambil menggoyangkan jemari telunjuknya di depan wajahnya sendiri, "Tidak-tidak. Aku tidak mau lamaran yang seperti itu, Sasuke-_kun_. Bukan begitu cara melamar perempuan."

Aku menahan geramanku. Menarik tubuhnya hingga badan kami berhimpitan. Yang sialanya menjadi senjata makan tuan untukku. Dia lebih dasyat jika dilihat lebih dekat. Dengan bibir merona yang menghipnotisku untuk mencium. Tapi tidak! Aku tidak akan membuatnya mudah. Selalu ada yang menarik dalam permainan kucing-kucingan, kan.

Tanpa sadar hidung kami bersentuhan. Ada banyak udara yang kami bagi bersama, "Lalu bagaimana cara yang benar, _ha_?"

Dengan jarak yang tak ada seujung kuku aku membiasakan diri untuk larut dalam pesonanya, namun berusaha untuk tidak jatuh dan menerjangnya ke tanah.

Bangsat! Ini bahkan masih di pinggiran hutan. Apa yang bisa kupikir lebih nyaman daripada berbaring di rerumputan jika ada banyak kamar yang menanti untuk kami singgahi.

Entah mengapa Hinata yang berbeda menularkan aura yang berbeda juga. Seolah ia bebas memiliki takdirnya sendiri, yang bukan dari seorang mangaka hebat seperti Kishimoto. Hinata terkikik, ia berjalan beberapa langkah dengan sempoyongan. Dam tanganku dengan sigap menopangnya. Dia dalam dekapanku.

"Harusnya kau menyiapkan sebuah cincin cantik, lalu berlutut dan _**memohon**_ kepadaku untuk bersedia kau _nikahi_."

Wah.. wah. Benar-benar si Hyuuga ini. Sangat luar biasa berbeda dari biasanya. Apakah ini berarti semua perkiraanku bisa bergeser? Bisa juga ia ternyata suka pelepasan yang menantang. Seperti dengan cambuk misalnya.

Jujur saja, membayangkan saja membuat milikku berdenyut-denyut nyeri.

Lihat betapa hebatnya tiga botol sake dan satu kalimat kunci yang menjungkir balikkan semuanya.

Siapa sangka, jika kata _in vino caritas _bisa memancing sisi yang sangat bertolak belakang dari Hinata Hyuuga yang biasanya kalem, _care_, dan juga _lovable_ **menjadi** agresif, arogan dan _hate-able_ dengan rencananya membalas undangan Sakura. Bukankah seharusnya agresif, arogan dan _hate-able_ itu hanya bisa menjadi bagian dariku? Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Tapi Sasuke justru mengangkat Hinata dalam gendongannya dan secepat yang mampu diingat Hinata. Mata mereka bertatapan. Ada kehangatan yang mengaliri hati keduanya.

Dengan tergesa aku membawa tubuh gadis itu berlompatan di udara. Membuat wewangian Hinata menguar sempurna. Membuat jantungku berdegup liar. Dan pipinya yang panas bersentuhan dengan dada telanjangku.

Apakah ia mendengarnya?

Semua eforia yang berdenyut dalam setiap hentakan jantungku.

Kami tiba di kediaman utama Uchiha. Aku menendang pintu hingga terbuka dan meletakkan Hinata di lantai kayu.

Hinata cemberut, matanya menyipit.

"Tidak ada cincin tidak ada pernikahan!" Ancamnya.

Tch!

Hanya cincin kan? Itu hal yang kecil bagiku. "Akan kuberikan!" Aku mendengis kesal.

Dia tersenyum manis hingga aku merasa geli sendiri, sepertinya itu bukan tanda yang bagus. "Kau harus membuatku jadi pengantin yang cantik. Bajuku jelek."

Kuso! Belum apa-apa dia sudah mengajukan syarat. Baiklah aku tahu apa yang ada di kepala mungilnya. Ia ingin kimono pernikahan.

Yang benar saja! Dia pikir aku mau masuk ke toko pakaian perempuan?!

Ckckck..

Tunggu!

Kelihatannya akan menarik jika ia memiliki satu setel dalaman yang menggoda untuk malam pernikahan kami.

Dan itu harus dicatat secara resmi.

Itu hal kecil. Aku bisa membagi tubuhku untuk banyak tugas.

Boft-boft-boft.

Apa aku terlihat seperti Si _Baka Dobe_, uh?!

Persetan!

Ada kebutuhan yang mendesak yang lebih penting daripada menelaah caraku mengatasinya.

Biarkan kalian melihat apa yang terjadi kemudian.

*****i'm newbie*****

...

..

.

_Jika kebohongan ini bisa mengikatmu selamanya, maka aku akan mengenyahkan semua kenyataan yang ada._

"Ini indah." Hinata tampak memukau dengan kimono hitam sutra dengan sulaman perak. Ia tampak berputar, seolah belum percaya bahwa aku ternyata bisa mengabulkan permintaannya.

Hah, bukankah itu hal sepele bagi ninja sekelas aku, _ha_?

Dia memelukku lalu mencium pipiku sekilas, kemudian ia melihat ke arah jari manisnya dan tersenyum bahagia. "Terimakasih." Bisiknya dengan intonasi seduktif yang sudah membuatku makin panas-dingin.

Aku terkekeh, agak aneh diperlakukan seperti seorang kekasih.

_Kekasih eh-? _

Lihat siapa yang benar-benar mabuk sekarang.

Hinata menjilat pipiku. Sialan. Dia sudah berani nakal ternyata-

Hinata _nakal_?

Benar-benar suatu anomali.

Segala hal menjadi tidak masuk diakal. Apa yang nyata dan ilusi bercampur baur jadi satu.

Tapi ada satu hal yang kami percayai, bahwa ini adalah keputusan terbaik yang kami miliki. Hal yang lain, hambatan yang kelak akan terjadi akan dipikirkan nanti setelah ini.

Membayangkan betapa keributan yang akan terjadi setelah ini justru membuat seringaiku terbit. Aku justru bahagia melihat kekacauan yang kutimbulkan.

Tentu saja aku telah mendengar bahwa Kazekage telah melakukan lamaran resmi beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Kabar ini kudengar ketika membayar kimono Hinata dan juga cincin berlian yang kini ada di jari manisnya.

_Mengukuhkan keberadaanku. Bahwa aku adalah pejantannya. Lelakinya._

Bagiku simbol adalah suatu bukti otentik. Meski aku tetap saja tak bisa menjadi romantis dengan berlutut dihadapannya dan memberikan cincin sebagai persembahan. Setidaknya aku telah mencatatkan diri sebagai suami untuknya.

Tentu saja dengan beberapa ilusi agar semua cepat selesai.

Sedikit banyak sudut hatiku gusar dengan kebahagiaan yang terasa sudah menapak dengan satu kaki, tapi satu kaki lain terbelenggu oleh realita.

Hinata sedang tidak sadar sekarang. Dan dia tunangan Kazekage. Berita bagus dan sekaligus buruknya dalam satu paket.

Hinata bergelung di dada Sasuke dengan memakai sebuah kimono sutra hitam dengan ornamen lily perak.

"Aku bahagia." Hinata berbisik, tangannya membuat pola-pola lingkaran di dada telanjangku yang tidak tertutup kimono putihku dengan sempurna. Tanganku lebih cepat bereaksi dengan mengelus rambut lembut surai Hinata mengirimkan sejuta getaran asing yang anehnya terasa nyaman.

Dia dalam dekapanku, di atas futon kamarku yang biasanya sepi dan juga dingin telah mengubahnya menjadi bergairah dan juga panas.

Bahkan disaat kami masih berpakaian pun ada suatu perasaan primitif yang begitu mendesak. Menari-nari dalam benak kami sebagai sejoli yang dimabuk asmara. Hinata dengan segala euforia singkatnya, dan aku bersama angan semu yang tiba-tiba menjelma menjadi yang nyata.

Sang iblis tersenyum angkuh ketika kami tak dapat membendung luapan hasrat. Semua batasan yang dulu bahkan tak pernah singgah dalam kepalaku tiba-tiba saja tersingkap. Aku menginginkan dia sekarang!

Bukan jarak yang mampu dikukur logika, ketika bibirku menyambar bibir sewarna delima milik Hinata.

Decak, cecap, lumat.

Tak pernah ada frasa dan kata yang tepat mewakili keintiman kami. Segala hal lembut yang berada di atas kulit Hinata bahkan menjadi bagian yang telah kujamah dan kutelisik.

Hanya ketelanjangan. Membran bertemu membran sebelum suara ketukan memporak-porandakan segala mood baik yang sudah kupupuk dengan baik dan membuat Hinata dimabuk asmara itu.

**'Dok. Dok. Dok.'**

Sialan!

Keparat!

Siapapun orangnya, enyah saja ke neraka!

Aku mengumpat dalam hati disela ciumanku kala menikmati pundak telanjang _istriku_.

Dok. Dok. Dok.

Aku menggeram jengkel. Bersiaplah menerima amukanku. Dengan tubuh setengah terpaksa aku menyeret kakiku membuka pintu shoji. Membiarkan Hinata yang nyaris telanjang berada di atas futon. Pakaiannya berantakan. Beberapa tempat tersingkap secara dramatis. Dia luar biasa sexy.

_Damn!_

Binal. Menggairahkan dan aku tak tega meninggalkan hidangan seperti Hinata terbengkalai.

Tapi _chakra_ Naruto mendekat. Dan aku suka memberinya kejutan.

Sraaakkkk-

"Tem-" kata-katanya terhenti saat matanya menangkap sesosok manusia lain dalam kamarku.

Seseorang dengan rambut Indigo yang tengah meraih selimut untuk menutupi badannya.

"Enyahlah kau Naruto. Ck! Kau mengganggu!"

Manusia bodoh itu terhuyung ke belakang. Aku sadar telah memberinya _shock_ terapi. Dan sudah saatnya aku membuktikan **klaimku** kepada Hinata.

Jadi tanpa menutup pintu aku berjalan lagi ke futon. Meraih kepala Hinata dan menenggelamkannya dalam ciuman panas.

Haha..

Lihatlah, muka terkejut Naruto saat ia dengan terburu-buru menutup pintu. Dan lari tunggang langgang keluar dari kediamanku.

Saat ciuman itu berhenti, aku merasa kehilangan. Begitu juga dengan dia. Karena tangannya yang terulur meremas dadaku. Gerakkannya membuatku tersengat. Hampir saja aku kehilangan kendali dengan menerjangnya. Tapi kenyataan bahwa ini akan menjadi pertama untuknya membuatku lebih berhati-hati.

Aku menarik benang yang tersisa. Mencampakkannya ke sudut ruangan. Membiarkan diriku sendiri dalam keterpukauan indahnya tubuh telanjang istriku. Begitu mulus, sempurna. Dia bernapas dengan gerakan menggoda. Dadanya naik turun dengan teratur. Ada ritme yang membuat suasana menjadi intim.

Tanganku bergerak. Dari ujung jemari kaki, merangkak naik ke atas. Aku mengalirinya dengan aliran listrik kecil membuat dia bergetar di bawah telapak tanganku.

"Enggghh~"

Damn! Erangannya membuat bulu romaku berdiri. Dan juga junior yang sudah terkungkung bahkan sejak Hinata menenggak sakenya.

Sialan memang.

Kini datang lagi satu pengganggu. Rupanya Naruto begitu ember hingga membeberkan temuannya jika aku sedang bersama Hinata. Dan Sakura seperti piranha lapar yang memakan semua omongan Naruto mentah-mentah. Aku tahu Sakura mengintip.

Aku mendekatkan bibirku ke telinga Hinata lalu meniupnya ringan Hingga Hinata terkikik geli.

Dan tawa bahagia yang seperti gema lonceng itu membuatku bangga. Bangga akan kenyataan bahwa aku pria yang sanggup menghadiahkan apapun pada kekasihnya.

Kebahagiaan adalah hal pertama yang kuberi sebagai jaminan sebagai istriku.

"Kau cantik." Aku mengecup pelipisnya. Tak jauh dari telinga.

Dia tertawa bahagia.

"Sakura mengintip." Aku membisikinya.

Justru tawa Hinata berderai. Mengisi kekosongan ruangan ini dengan kebahagiaan.

Lalu ia mengacungkan jari tengah ke arah pintu. Tentu saja dengan tanpa sadar. Hinata yang waras akan sangat malu jika orang tahu ia memperlihatkan punggung telanjangnya yang indah.

Dan aku mendengar suara langkah kaki yang menjauh dari pintu.

Setidaknya ada dua orang yang akan mendapatkan pencerahan. Naruto dan Sakura. Pasangan sempurna. Hahaha..

Jadi aku melanjutkan apa yang tertunda. Menatap mata istriku dengan tatapan memuja.

Ia begitu cantik. Dan kecantikan itu milikku. Milikku seorang yang bahkan Tuhanpun akan menyerahkannya padaku.

Bibirku mendekat. Menyambut bibirnya yang membuatku gila. Melumatnya dalam gairah yang sama besar dengan keinginanku untuk memilikinya.

Dia bernapas tersengal di bawahku. Memandangku dengan tatapan berkabut yang penuh akan gairah.

Dan aku bukan lelaki bodoh yang akan membiarkan ia tersiksa lebih lama.

Aku dengan sigap melepas semua yang melekat di tubuhku. Bahkan jika itu status lajang yang telah berganti berjam-jam lalu akibat pengaruh genjutsuku pada petugas catatan sipil Konoha hingga membuat pria itu menuliskan namaku dan nama Hinata dalam akta pernikahan.

Aku memberinya stimulus saat mulutku menemukan mainan. Puncak payudaranya begitu menggoda untuk dikulum. Dan jemariku yang menyingkap celana dalam berenda dan merobeknya dalam sekali sentakan.

Dia memekik. Tapi pekikan kaget itu tergantikan dengan matanya yang terpejam saat telunjukku menemukan titik paling sensitif miliknya.

"Sasukeehhh~" dia mengerang.

Dan aku tak suka membuat di menunggu. Telunjukku masuk dalam liangnya hang sempit. Sementara ibu jariku memanjakan titik sensitif lain di mana klitorisnya berada.

Dia tersengal-sengal. Meraup udara dengan tersiksa saat kurasakan telunjukku tersedot ke dalam. Ada yang memijat jariku itu dengan buas. Dan gelombang panas yang kurasakan. Dia sudah dekat. Untuk mencapai orgasme pertamanya.

Dan dia menyebut namaku.

Itu adalah bagian paling hebat dalam sejarah hidupku.

...

Kau tahu bagian paling menakjubkan dalam hubungan suami istri ini?

Hinata masih perawan ketika aku memasukinya. Dia menitikan air mata dengan aku yang mengusapnya. Aku merasa begitu hebat dengan menjadi suaminya. Menjadi pertama sekaligus akhir. Dan menjadi bilangan-bilangan setelahnya.

Persetan dengan kenyataan apakah ia akan mengingatnya besok!

Aku ingin menjamahnya sekarang.

Dengan segala keliaran.

Segala hasrat menggebu-menggelora dan siap membakar Konoha dengan segala kenyataan bahwa kini,

Ada Uchiha baru dalam kehidupanku.

Uchiha Hinata.

...

_I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where. I love you simply, without problem or pride: I love you in this way because I do not know any other way of loving but this, in which there is no I or you, so intimate that your hand upon my chest is my hand, so intimate that when I fall asleep your eyes close.'_

_*Pablo Neruda. 100 Love Sonets.*_

_******END******_

.

.

A/n:

Uwapah ini?

Plisss jangan tampol saya.

Yang pasti saya tahu ini anti klimaks. Ya mo gimana lagi. Ini udah empat kali revisi trus mentok.

Ya daripada saya hutang gitu. Ngeganjel lok ditagihin terus.

Jadi penulis yang lagi kena wb itu nggak enak. Apalagi tipe penulis malas kaya saya #janganDisumpahin.

Ide mampet trus dikejar utang. Ulala deh pokoknya.

Yaudah deh.

Happy day aja.

Salam hangat dari poochan yang lagi frustasi.

Boleh minta coretannya ya (review)

Kikikikik..

Bye :)


End file.
